Special Treatment
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Chris is the school's bad boy; he hates school and gets into too much trouble all the time, and he smokes. He also happens to be dating the English teacher, Mr. Liguori.


Chris sighed as he sat in his seat in the back of the glass, staring at the clock on the wall.

It was a Friday afternoon, last period of the class. Chris just couldn't wait to get out of school and go to his friends house to have a smoke, it'd been far too long since he'd have one, and he was dying for one. He was only 17, and he knew he shouldn't be smoking... but he couldn't care less.

"Is there something you'd wish to share with the class Chris?"

Chris's head immediately snapped up as soon as he heard his English teacher's voice, and sighed loudly. Chris hated school and everybody knew it. He always acted up in classes; getting to class late and never handing in his homework, if he did… it wasn't on time. "No, Mr. Liguori," He replied. He rolled his eyes when he heard a few giggles from the girls in front of him.

"Pay attention. I want to see you after class," Mr. Liguori warned.

Chris crossed his arms against his chest but he couldn't help but smirk as he stared at his teacher, who also happened to be his boyfriend of one year. They were dating and nobody knew that they were, for obvious reasons as it was illegal. They had to keep it a secret, or else Mr. Liguori would go to jail and Chris wouldn't want that to happen. He didn't mind hiding though, he kind of liked it. He liked sneaking around every once in a while.

"What's he want to see you after class for?" Chris's friend, Dan Howell, asked quietly.

"Beats me. Extra credit or something," Chris replied back to him.

"I'm sure he'll give you something extra alright," Phil Lester snickered.

Chris reached over and punched Phil. "Shut up," He hissed.

"Relax. I was just kidding. Christ Chris," Phil snapped.

"Howell, Lester, Kendall… detention. All of you," Mr. Liguori snapped.

Chris groaned and sunk down in his seat. "Fucking school," He mumbled.

"Heard that," Mr. Liguori said as he turned around and started writing on the board.

Half an hour later; class finally ended but Chris remained in his seat.

"Text us when you get out, will ya? We're going to James'," Dan said as he grabbed his bag and stood up from his seat and walked over to Phil.

Chris nodded. "Pray for me?" He asked, looking up at his friends.

Phil laughed. "Will do. Good luck," He said before he and Dan walked out of the classroom.

Mr. Liguori walked over to the door. "Have a good weekend!" He called to last few students who walked out of his classroom, before he shut the door. He walked back over to his desk and sat down, glancing up at Chris and sighing as he stared at him.

"You're not really going to give me detention, are you Peej?" Chris asked as he stood up.

"I wouldn't have to give you detention, but you keep acting up in class," PJ said.

"I hate school. It's fucking pointless," Chris whined as he walked over to Chris's desk.

"Language. We're still in school," PJ warned. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He hated the way Chris acted, but he was still a teenager so he understood it sometimes. "You're a sophomore now Chris. When are you going to grow up and stop behaving like this? Is it because of your friends?"

"No. It has nothing to do with my friends. Are you trying to change me?" Chris asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Never. I would never try to change you at all, I love you just the way you are. I just want you to do well in school, everybody needs an education in their life… whether they like it or not," PJ said. "You know I'm serious about school." He sat up in his chair.

"Yes, I know. And its really annoying sometimes," Chris said as he walked around the desk and stood in front of PJ. He looked down at him and smiled.

"You're lucky I love you so much," PJ whispered as he wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him down on his lap, so now that Chris was straddling him.

"What ever happened to 'we're still in school'?" Chris whispered, wrapping his arms around Chris.

PJ sighed and shook his head. "You're a bad influence on me," He mumbled.

"That's what happen when you date the school's bad boy," Chris laughed.

"Speaking of. I can't keep giving you all this special treatment," PJ said.

"I like special treatment," Chris said with a pout.

"People are starting to question if there's more going on between us," PJ whispered.

"There is something more going on between us," Chris said.

"They don't know that. I'd like to keep it that," PJ warned. "If you promise to behave, at least in my class, I won't give you detention." He bit his lip slightly.

"Fine. I'll try my best," Chris said. He slid off of PJ's lap and stood up again.

"See you at home?" PJ asked, watching PJ walk over to the door.

Chris opened the door. He looked over and PJ and smiled. "See you at home," He said before turning around and then finally walking out of the classroom.

PJ sighed and shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile, and he couldn't wait to go home and spend time with his boyfriend.


End file.
